The present invention is related to the field of machining devices which operate by providing relative motion between a cutting blade and a work piece which causes machining of the work piece surface. With still greater particularity, the invention is in the field of cutting machines which provide the relative movement between the blade and the work piece by rotating the blade about the axis of the work piece.
Most maritime vessels are equipped with rudders. A rudder and its mounting post are normally designed as a single unit which is not easily removed or replaced. During the overhaul of vessels, the rudder post is inspected and repaired to maintain maximum functional efficiency. Normally, the journal surface of the post suffers metal fatigue caused by constant operational pressure from the bearing contact; it must be repaired to conform to the manufacturer's geometric tolerances required to maintain navigational accuracy. The refurbishment of the rudder journal area is normally accomplished by a local weld build-up, followed by a hand grinding with pneumatic grinders and sanders, and then by a trial fit-up. This refurbishment sequence must be continuously repeated until a satisfactory surface finish is obtained. The refurbishment of the rudder bearing area by the use of hand tools is slow, tedious, and expensive with the end product being of low quality. Removal of the work piece for machining at a stationary site requires many extra manhours to remove, transport, and reinstall the rudder and post.